Dear Doctor
by FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: The Doctor had many friends, many companions but only one love. With all the regret in his hearts, he leaves her behind on a beach in Norway but gets an unexpected letter when he thinks nothing can be done about it.


_This is part of the Love Note Challenge._

''So Donna where do you want to go,'' I asked her while she was looking around the Tardis control room.

''It's not much, but it's home,'' I told her when she sat down. Her eyes were not as wide as the first time she was in the Tardis but it was still a bit of a shock every time someone came inside. Every time he came inside himself he felt some love from his home planet return. The planet he long ago lost but the pain was still so fresh in his mind. But he had to. He couldn't have done nothing. If he had done nothing then the world would've been gone. Destroyed. Nothing but ashes and Daleks who ruled the world. But he had done his job. Finished the deed. And he wasn't really proud of it but life did go on – even if he was the last of the time lords- and the earth needed to be saved more and more it got a bit ridiculous, but It looked like death followed him around.

''Hello… Timelord…. Doctor….'' He hadn't heard her but he felt her slap.

''ahh. Donna that hurts.'' I said a little irritated.

''That was my intention, you idiot. You were a thousand miles away, I've been shouting at you for minutes.'' She screamed in my face, rage was visible on her face.

''What is it that needs my immediate attention?'' he screamed back in her face.

''THIS!'' she said. In her hand, she had an envelope with my name on it.

''Where did you get that from?'' I said, visibly calmer and a bit anxious because the envelope was some bright sort of pink. The only time he had seen that kind of pink was when Rose had still been here. Rose, my perfect, soft, fragile and pink Rose. How I longed for her. But I knew it could never be. Never would I see her again and never would I feel her soft skin.

''Can I?'' I asked her while she gave me the envelope.

''I'll be unpacking in my room.'' She said walking out of the console room.

While I sat down on the jump seat I wondered where she found this and if it was even from Rose. It could be from anyone but the most logical person would be Rose. But maybe that was my brain playing tricks on me. Maybe my brain wanted to see her more than my two hearts wanted to see her. I really didn't know what to do anymore sometimes. I wanted to see her but I knew I couldn't see her without destroying every version of the earth. I needed to live without her and I couldn't really cope with that.

So with my mind in another world, I opened the envelope without thinking about it. I smelled her perfume before I even saw from who it was. Now I knew it for sure. Rose had somehow written a letter to me but how I had no freaking idea.

''Dear Doctor,

This is my emergency letter that the Tardis promised to only let you see if we lost each other with no way of coming back. I have no idea if or when that happens but I hope you're not mourning me. That would be awful but at the same time so you. I hope you're still you and I hope she will never show you this letter because it will mean the worst thing imaginable has happened. But doctor this is sort of my version of an emergency protocol because I've seen what losing a companion does to you. If ever we lose each other then I want you to find a new companion and I want you to promise me that you won't stop saving the earth. And there's something very important I need to tell you and I know that If I would tell you this in person I would chicken out so here it goes. I LOVE YOU! I first fell in love with your leather version and had a hard time knowing that he wouldn't ever come back. I admit that. But after a very short time, I learned to appreciate you. Not only you with the sticky up hair but the real you. Deep down inside you will never change. The you who still won't grow up and the you who will save the earth each time you're there. But I know that if you see this letter it will be too late so don't dwell on it too long. And know that there will never be a person so good at heart as you. Never there was a person as good as you are. If I'm gone then I want you to remember the good times. Times where we had fun and where we made each other laugh. Oh yeah and don't be so stubborn you know there won't be another way.

Trust me on this one.

Trust Bad Wolf if there is a way back.

I will do everything I can.

Goodbye,

Your Rose ''

When he finished reading he could feel tears fall down his face. His Rose had just given her last goodbye to him. This time he could actually hear her say it. He had never heard her actually say it because it would always mean the worst. Never did I want her to say goodbye but this time it felt relieving because it meant that he could finally get a bit of closure. He could never forget her but it was better than always pining for a future that would never be. A future that would've been impossible because he wanted to give her so much more than he could actually give her. He wanted to give her love, marriage, and children. For once he wanted to be a normal man. Wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. But alas it could never be.

''Doctor!'' Donna screamed from her room.

He didn't answer so Donna came into the console room again.

''Doctor.'' She was shocked when she saw him sitting. Still with his eyes full of tears and a trembling lip.

''Doctor what's wrong?'' she asked while she sat down next to him.

''Nothing,'' I said while wiping the tears away with his sleeve and taking a few deep breaths. I stood up and got a fake smile on my face.

''So which direction did you have in mind? We can go everywhere you ever wanted to go. We can go to the end of the world if you want to.'' I said with a false enthusiasm. My sort of goodbye to Rose would never be the same again. Of course, I knew she loves me. She told me on that damn beach in Norway but we never had any real closure. So while Donna walked away I typed in our next direction. And for maybe the last time I said my final words to her.

''Goodbye my Rose.''


End file.
